1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wireless communication system, a handover suppression apparatus, a station, a communication control method, and a computer-readable medium storing a communication control program in which a wireless communication terminal or a station conducts a handover of a wireless base station or access point to which the station belongs, according to a condition of radio wave in wireless communication with the wireless access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an environment of a wireless communication system in which a station is connectible to wireless access points, the station determines a wireless access point to which the station belongs and then sends a belonging request.
There existed a wireless communication system including a position detector connected to a network and a roaming determining device to determine whether the wireless access point connected to a cellular phone is to be changed. In this system, the cellular phone changes the own cell Identifier (ID) according to an instruction from the roaming determining device to thereby conduct the roaming operation (reference is to be made to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-184729 (document 1)).
Description will now be given of problems of the conventional techniques.
If the conventional wireless communication system is operated in an environment in which at least one wireless access point is installed in a small and narrow area, for example, a house or a building, if a wireless communication terminal or a station exists in the vicinity of a boundary between cover areas respective of adjacent wireless access points, there exists a tendency that the handover excessively, i.e., frequently, occurs in association with a slight movement and/or depending on the direction of the station as well as the condition of radio wave. This possibly deteriorates communication quality due to such frequent handover.
The technique described in document 1 requires operation in which a server dedicated to the roaming is connected to the network so that the position of the station is detected to determine the necessity of roaming. Moreover, the position detection and the determination of the necessity of roaming disadvantageously lead to occurrence of wireless communication traffic.